


Ghost

by Tezca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: In which cheap costumes are super effective!





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabble night on the r/fanfiction discord server

“Anathema just trust me on this,” Crowley said as he handed her a white sheet with holes cut out for eyes. 

“I still can’t see how a being of 6000 years would be easily afraid of such a cheap costume,” Anathema skeptically said. There was enough curiosity to see if his claim really was true. Plus they had made a bet.

“Oh I thought you and angel already met? My bad,” Crowley deadpanned. Anathema rolled her eyes. The two donned the sheets and hid behind a bookshelf.

Two seconds later Aziraphale strode in and ran out the next in fright.


End file.
